


Feathers

by scottielang



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottielang/pseuds/scottielang
Summary: steve n buck have a pillow fight n confess feelingz
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Feathers

"Steve, stop!" Bucky laughed as his blonde friend jabbed him lightly in the ribs with his foot from the other side of the couch. They were listening to some record Steve had picked up earlier, but both lost interest in it pretty quickly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were so ticklish?" Steve smirked, continuing to poke him in the sides, Bucky swatting his foot away.

"Stop!! I'm not ticklish, I just-"

"Don't lie!! You're so ticklish, Buck!"

Quickly, Bucky hit him in the face with a pillow from the couch, catching him off guard. He fell back onto the sofa laughing, as Steve yelped in faux pain.

"Buck! That coulda killed me!" 

Bucky kept laughing, smiling from ear to ear, before Steve whacked him back with the same pillow.

"Oh? Really? We're doing this?" Bucky grinned, grabbing another pillow, ready for a fight.

"You attacked me first!" He reminded him, hitting him again. The pair of them continued smacking each other with the soft pillows, tears in their eyes with laughter, until one of the pillows, probably one Bucky was holding, burst all of a sudden, feathers going everywhere, all over the sofa, the floor, and themselves. The feathers and the confused look on Steve’s soft face as he comprehend what was going on caused Bucky to collapse onto the floor in stitches. Steve joined him, sitting cross legged next to him, smiling a lopsided smile, the sounds of his laughter filling him with warmth as he watched him.

Truth is, Steve had kinda a little crush on Bucky. Well, kinda a big crush if he was being honest with himself. Basically, he was head over heels in love with him, ever since they met all those moons ago, but was awfully scared of ruining their friendship by saying anything. What Steve didn’t know, however, was Bucky felt the exact same way about him. He’d been crushing on him since they first met, but, like Steve, didn’t want to ruin their friendship. As he was watching him, with literal heart eyes, he tackled him suddenly, straddling him. 

"What'd y-" He started, before Bucky’s hands went to his sides, tickling his sides and tummy as he squirmed beneath him, hair falling across his forehead.  
He laughed as his shirt rode up, trying to get Bucky off him, but the tickling wouldn’t stop. Bucky found Steves laughter contagious, and began laughing himself. The next thing he knew, they’d switched positions, Steve flipping them over and straddling him now. He pinned him down as they both caught their breath, cooling down. His dark hair was splayed over the feathers on the carpet, smiling up at him. 

“You look like an angel...” Steve muttered, eyes going wide when he realised what he’d said. 

Bucky smiled at him, “You’re a softie, Stevie...” He sat up next to him, both of them sitting crossed in the pool of feathers. 

“I’m for real, Barnes. You’re so pretty.”  
“Shut up, Steve!” he laughed again, punching his arm lightly.  
“You’re probably the prettiest person I know. You’re funny, too. I really like you Buck. Like I, like like you.” 

Bucky got nervous. “What’re you saying, Steve?”

Blushing a deep, deep red, he replied “I guess i’m telling you... I have a crush on you. But if th-“  
His eyes went wide, blushing deeper than he ever had in his life as he realised what was happening.  
Bucky was kissing him. It was only a short kiss, shy and nervous, but a kiss nonetheless.  
“I’ve had a crush on you for years but didn’t want to scare you away!” Bucky admitted.  
“Me too!” Steve exclaimed, kissing him again, for longer this time, touching his cheek, “You don’t know how long i’ve wanted to do that for...”


End file.
